After The Storm
by Immortal Star
Summary: I can’t love you, but I do. I wanted to break you, now I don’t. Now, I've done the un-thinkable - I've shattered you.[MW]
1. Prologue

After the Storm 

By Northern Star

Genre: A total AU. You'll get what I mean ;).

Summary: I can't love you, but I do. I wanted to break you, now I don't. Now, I've done the un-thinkable - I've shattered you.

A/N: Okay, author's note in advance. People who are not planning to snap at me in totally useless ways may skip this part.

To everyone who has flamed me, and is planning to do so: Have you ever stopped to notice, that your little flame makes us, the 'mere' authors, laugh aloud? Sure, it makes us pissed off for all 3 good seconds, but then again, typing in the ID number to remove it, makes us laugh. Or me, at least.

So, a clear message: Don't bother. I've turned on anonymous reviews again, since I think people without an ff.net account should not be the victims. Flamers can go straight to the Central heating, so I can use them to warm my house up this winter.

A/N 2: Yes, Muhaha, I'm back, with another M/W. One I'll live to finish - Hopefully ;). But at least this one has a chapter planning ahead ;). And a solid plot! Have fun reading!

Northern Star2 (Wishes to be refferred to as Northern Star or Jessie)

[[PROLOGUE]]
    
    **_Once I really believed_**
    
    **_There was nothing out there for the lost and lonely_**
    
    **_But a voice in my head kept banging on my heart_**
    
    **_Says you're not the only one_**
    
    **_Oh_**
    
    **_But it kills me_**
    
    **_-Kane – My best wasn't good enough-_**

__

_Snowflakes mingled with water on the leaves, slowly making their way to the cold and lonely earth beneath them. They could resemble her They had no control over the situation, being led by other elements._

Her eyes averted from the window to the beaten couch, a puddle of dried blood standing out against the dusty grey colour. She tried not to think about whom it could belong to.

This used to be a safe haven, so long ago, but now all that was left of it was a broken home, a battle field of survival. How it had become that way, she couldn't exactly figure out.

As she glanced out of the window again, a small ray of sunshine struggled through the leafs, making a tiny white spot on the dark tiles of the porch. It seemed as if the storm was finally clearing up

The door to her left opened, and she looked up, her eyes tired, her throat sore/He came to stand next to her, also staring out of the window. After a few minutes, the storm had cleared up, and they shared a glance.

_It was time to figure out what to do after the storm._


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

AFTER THE STORM 

** By Northern Star**

**A/N: THe idea of this story came to something I threatened people over the chat with (Who, in their turn, told me to write it anyways *rolls eyes*). So her it is, the first real chapter of ATS!**

Chapter #1 – Ready, set, go 

_-Grey ceiling on the earth_**__**

_Well, it's lasted for awhile_**__**

_Take my thoughts for what they're worth_**__**

_I've been acting like a child-_**__**

_-Sister Hazel - Your Winter-_****

Max let out a loud scream as something hit her on the back of her head. She spun around, coming face to face with her attacker. His eyes had a sparkle in them that made her want to tense up and run, but she didn't.

Instead, she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him with all the strength she could muster. It slammed into his back, and he went down with a loud grunt. Satisfied, she walked over to him and set her boot down onto his chest. Applying some pressure onto it, she bend over him so her head was hoovering above his.

Give up? She taunted the captive man beneath her. Her eyes were sparkling, she was enjoying this.

For a few moments, he closed his eyes as if considering an answer. Then, with a quick shake of his head, he grasped her thin wrists and flipped them over.

he said by the way of an answer. She groaned underneath him, wriggling to get out of his grasp. He let out a laugh at the expression on her face.****

After a few more seconds of struggling, he finally released her wrists and let her go. She sat up, and gave him a slight glare. He mockingly laughed, and stood up, holding his hand as a gesture of peace. She took it and he pulled her up.****

As she stood in front him, she glanced over his shoulder, looking at the place she used to call the living room. All the pillows had been torn of the couch, and when she looked around her a few cd's lay scattered over the floor, obviously from her crash into the wooden cupboard earlier.****

Remind me to never skip sparring again, she said with a laugh, averting her eyes back to his face again. He shrugged his shoulders, and gestured at the kitchen, We still have something to finish.****

She screwed up her nose, she started heading towards the kitchen, kicking a pillow out of the way.****

Since when do you care? He challenged her, reminding them both of a time of no emotions, and hidden love.

Hmm, Ames, let's see, She turned back, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, and for a few moments he considered if he should step out of the way, but his thought processes took him too long, and he found himself lying on the couch. He stared up at her, opening his mouth to say something, but she abruptly cut him off with a light kiss on his lips. ****

She jumped off him with a smirk, then headed towards the kitchen. When he didn't follow, she spun around, 

Don't we have something to finish?****

He nodded, finally getting up from where she'd thrown him. As he walked back into the kitchen, Max was already caught up in her job of doing the dishes.

Should really consider investing in a dish washer,' he sighed, setting the plates and pans back in the cupboards.

To anyone who would've known them 4 years ago, a scene like this would've been ranked high up the impossible chain, even thought of as insane. But, than again, anyone who would've known them 4 years ago had cut off all contact.****

Or had been cut off.****

He sighed, finally throwing the last forks into the drawer. Max threw the cloth onto the counter, then turned to him.****

Got any plans for tonight?****

He shook his head, and she smirked, Well, I do.****

Since when? He asked, his eyebrow rising in confusion.****

Noticing the devilish smile on her face just a second too late, he tried to jump away, but found himself lying on his back – yet again.****

Since now, She whispered, but then let out a surprised yelp as he managed to turn the positions, so that she was now lying under him.****

Who says I'm so willing to co-operate?****

She groaned in protest, ****

He chuckled, rolling of her and standing up. Without glancing back he moved towards the living room, where he picked up the pillows and threw them back onto the couch. Max followed, picking up the CD's and setting them back.****

When they were done, there was a small silence.****

Max was the first to speak up again, Do you ever wonder how the hell we got to this?****

He nodded, If we went back in time, to 4 years ago, I'd be ripping your throat out the very moment I got you into my hands.****

You never knew what the Conclave did to you back then, you practically weren't yourself Well, maybe you were, but Her rambling was silenced by a finger on her lips.****

I know that.****

Why are you still giving yourself a damned headache thinking over it?****

I don't get headaches, he reminded her.****

She shrugged, Figure of speech.****

In one move she flopped down onto the couch, fiddling with the remote as she turned the TV on, ignoring him completely.****

Smart way to close off a topic.****

Stop beating yourself up over it and sit down.****

He nodded, and sat. She curled up next to him, head resting on his shoulder. A content sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

Rough day? He asked, frowning at her eagerness to rest.****

Naah. Just tired.****

Not going to buy that.****

Fine, not my doctor's bill when you start seeing things, She prodded her elbow into his side, before closing her eyes again. With a soft sigh, she slowly ebbed away from reality, not caring if she was leaving Ames in a damned uncomfortable position.****

White simply chuckled, and reached for the remote. Quietly switching channels, he looked down at Max again, and, not for the first time in these last awkward years, he remembered how they'd gotten to this point in what used to be a relationship built on fierce hatred****

TBC****

****

* * *

****

A/N: How was this relationship build up? What is so important that happened in the past? You'll find out...****


	3. Kind of Blurry

**AFTER THE STORM**

**Chapter #2 – Kind of Blurry**

4 Years Earlier – 2022

**An audible hiss left his opponents mouth as she prepared herself to strike at him gain. She was so weak, yet she was radiant with fury and anger as she lunged at him again, missing his nose by a mere few inches.**

**Give up 452, He said, calmly side-stepping her as she tried to kick him, and then grabbing her foot as it began it's descend back down to earth, twisting it cruelly, making her fall to the ground again, You're no match for me.**

**As she landed onto the ground, she took no time in flipping back up, this time managing to block the fist coming her way. But before she could make another move, White swept her feet out under her.**

**She found herself falling onto the ground, landing on her right arm. It cracked rather loudly, and the stab of pain made it obvious that it was broken, What kind of an X5 are you anyways,' She scolded herself.**

**He didn't allow her to get up this time, instead kicking her side roughly, making her roll over so that she was lying on her back. Setting his foot down onto her chest, he smiled,**

**As much as I'd enjoy kicking the shit out of you, He said, applying pressure roughly. She bit her lip to muffle any sound that was daring to come out of her mouth.**

**I'd rather end this story quick and effectively, With those words, he reached for the gun that seemed to be one thing he never forgot to carry around.**

**Which came as bad luck to her, as he aimed in-between her eyes. She closed them, not wanting to look her death right into the eyes again, like she had last time.**

**A few seconds flew by, but then, finally, a shot sounded. It was far and distant, very unlike last time. Another shot immediately followed, and she barely registered a stinging pain forming near the right side her neck. Instead, she felt the pressure on her chest become heavier, and then a body fell down onto hers, crushing her. Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself looking at the chest of Ames White. Grunting, she pushed the guy off her with her left arm, the right one hanging rather limply at her side.**

**Can't we just kill him already?**

**She looked up with a smile as she heard Mole's voice. Never had she been more thankful to hear him complain. She stared at White's lifeless body, noticing the chest wound.**

**He's probably dying, She observed rather casually, Let's get him to Terminal City.**

**Are you crazy? He just tried to drive a bullet through your head! Mole said incredulously.**

**If the public finds him it'll be blamed on us immediately, and then where will we be?**

**Right where we are right now.**

**Max stood up, brushing her hands of onto her jeans. For the first time she felt the stinging in her shoulder, and she hissed as she shrugged of her jacket to take a look at it, We'll be hunted even more, and, oh, there's a faint possibility of the National Guard crashing the gates.**

**That possibility already existed. I say we shoot him What about you Joshua?**

**Max looked behind Mole, were Joshua suddenly came into her view. She threw a surprised glance at him.**

**Well don't stand there going all moony-eyed, Joshua, tell Max what you think.**

**Joshua stood, unsure of how to answer Mole's question. He didn't want to betray little fella, but looking at the monster that had killed Annie made him want to think different. Not knowing what to say, he kept his mouth shut.**

**Max sighed, We're taking him with us.**

**Mole huffed, and pointed at his cigar, No use in wasting costly goods You're gonna have to drag him along.**

**Sighing deeply, Max kneeled down next to White, a half-disgusted look on her face, Can you talk?**

**She wasn't surprised when he spat out, I don't need your before he did a rather humorous attempt at trying to get up.**

** As he sprawled out onto the floor again, she smirked, Want to test what it will take to knock your lights out?**

**White glanced up at her, his eyes suddenly changing from hatred to confusion, Where's Wendy?**

**Max looked at her archenemy thoughtfully, almost as equally confused, but before she could take any action, Mole moved and slammed the butt of his riffle against White's head.**

**C'mon doggie Joshua let out a low growl at the use of dog' against him, Help Max drag that piece of filth.**

And you? Max asked, moving the drag White away. There was now a rather notice-able puddle of blood around his body, and she somehow wondered how the hell he had stayed conscious through their arguing. The blood-loss sure would make a good answer to his question earlier.

**I'll be driving the get-away car.**

**The sound of Police Sirens got louder, and Max didn't bother asking about the car, instead grabbing one of White's arms with her left hand, and gesturing at Joshua to take the other.**

**They quickly followed Mole to a back-alley, where an old, beaten-up car, stood.**

**Max didn't bother asking where they'd gotten the car from, instead dragging White **

**to the front passenger seat, practically dumping him into it.**

**Why the hell are you giving him the best seat? Mole asked, taking a long swig from his cigarette.**

**One thing I learned, never turn your back on a familiar. Max said, and gestured at the front seat, You're drivin', right?**

**Mole mumbled something, and Joshua and Max moved to the back seats, all the watching White like hawks. Mole cranked up the car, and it sputtered as its engine started.**

**Soon, they were heading to Terminal City, bringing their enemy home with them.**


	4. Just a regular couple?

A/N: Ok, this is getting out of hand – I must learn how to update faster. But beware, boys and girls, because 3/4th of the next chapter is already written! Not much happens in this chapter, sadly But I need it to set up the plot.

Chapter 3 – Just a regular couple?

All eyes on me

And the things you chose to be

All eyes on me

Just slip away - so hard to be someone, stronger than today

And all that you knew, slips away

~Goo Goo Dolls - All eyes on me~

2026

There were several things Max loved about LA. Less cops held her up on her way to work, for one. And there was a coffee shop on every corner, another plus-side, considering she'd woken up on the couch in the morning.

The light jacket she was wearing protected her from the cold that came with autumn. She made her way towards her working place with ease, and her boss; Richard Willems, greeted her cheerfully as she stepped inside.

Mornin' Caroline. The old man smiled at her, his voice echoing through the large hall. He was one of the few people that hadn't been completely overtaken by the pulse. Living in one of the last villa's left in L.A, he was the envy of many.

But he was also the man who paid her money for setting up a new delivery place. A bike messenger delivery place. It seemed like that little bit of her history had followed her all the way from Seattle.

Caroline, daydreaming isn't gonna get ya money these days, Richard chided her. She looked up, smiling,

Just thinkin', she replied.

I hope it is about the design of the delivery – it needs something to attract the kids.

I have the designing plans in the back, I'll go get them.

Even thought envied by many, Richard wasn't a greedy man when it came to money. With the delivery place she was helping him to set up, he hoped to get people out of the criminal ways, and into the system of earning money fair and square.

Not that Max thought that would really happen, but who was she to go against the deal when it brought in the money. And money was one of the most important things at this moment.

As she walked to the back of the villa, there was a small office' where her desk stood, she felt a slight chilly wind brush past her. Glancing around, she noticed the window being open. The cool October air was entering through it. She closed it before grabbing the designing plans she'd stashed against the wall. They were the reason why she'd been tired yesterday – she'd spend most of the day walking around the empty building the place was being set up in, trying to draw out a design to satisfy her boss.

In the end, she'd realized it'd ended up looking too much like Jam Pony, and she'd thrown it. Which had ended up in working overtime to get new designs.

When she'd returned, she lay the plans out on the table, and went over the details with Richard, who smiled at the ideas she had.

They're good, Caroline. 

That mean I'm gonna get payed? Max replied.

A smile broke out onto Richard's face, There was never any doubt about that, Caro.

Even in his old days, Richard refused to take any household employees that had the right qualifications and were a lot more expensive. Men may say the ones he did have were all thieves, but his experience with qualified ones were that **they **were the thieves. So he took in the homeless instead.

When he'd decided to set up a place where people could get an honest job, he'd set up the same standards'. He hadn't even been looking for anyone to work for him when he'd gone out to a dinner spot near the sector point through which people entered L.A.

_From his standard booth by the window, Richard watched the people come into the diner, some calm – obviously the regulars, others rather wary of coming into an unfamiliar place._

_The couple coming in now was of the latter kind, both dressed in black, their poses calm, but their faces were tense as they sat down and ordered from the menu. Even Sally, the waitress who usually flirted with anything male, was keeping her claws in as the woman shot her a murderous look._

_When she'd left to give their orders through, Richard couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation._

_We've entered L.A, we got through the checkpoint without a pass- The young woman started, but was interrupted by the man._

_We could've gone through without you making cops lose their eyes._

_It's called basic survival in the year 2023, The woman stated._

_Any girl could've raised her shirt anytime years ago._

_We didn't have a pass. I had to figure out something._

_Richad listened, amused. It wasn't unusual for people to enter the city in a more in-appropriate way. He tried to hear more of conversation, but that was blocked out by Sally shoving his plate onto the table._

_The usual, Richard, She said with a smile, eyeing the man at the booth next to him._

_She received a blank stare in return, and sighed, walking back to the bar._

_ Hello? Remember what I was talking about?_

__

_Yeah. How are we gonna get that? No one knows us in here, She paused, And we don't have any place to stay._

_We'll figure it out._

The conversation fell dead then, and Richard concentrated on his plate of food, eating silently. Sally brought the couple their food, mumbling to herself about silent strangers as she took the money from the man.

_When she skipped off to take someone else's orders, Richard turned to the couple in his booth, and took a good look at them. The woman wasn't very tall, and even in his old age, he knew she was stunningly beautiful. She caught him staring at her, and glared._

_What do you want? She asked him._

_The man turned too, yet Richard didn't back down at the murderous glares he was receiving. From what he'd just heard, he knew they wouldn't hurt him without reason._

_Scratching his chin, he started, I have a job to offer, and -_

_Sorry, I don't do hanky-panky, she flipped him off immediately._

_He smiled at her reply, Not that kind of job You get to keep your clothes on, for one. And you need to be able to use some creativity skills._

_Seeing that she wasn't going bite, he simply pulled out a card with his phone number on it and handed it to the silent man. Standing up, he left the diner._

That had been about a year ago. Setting up the bike messenger place took longer than he'd expected, yet Caroline worked at her best, sometimes working overtime, like yesterday.

Max watched the older man think, and reached out to roll up the plans. But Richard shook his head, and smiled at her.

Leave those here, I'll look over them today. Go home early.

Sure you won't need me here? She asked, and when he shook his head, she smiled and grabbed her bag.

And tell Daniel I said 

Sure will. She said with a smile on her face, leaving the hall, where Rosalie – one of Richard's maids, opened the door for her.

Walking back onto the street, she sighed, trying to figure out what to do the rest of her day.

BANG!

Ames jumped aside as a huge metal pipe missed him by a few mere inches, and he glared up at the top of the building.

You alright Brookes? One of his co-workers called.

Grumbling he nodded and sighed. He'd been working at this madhouse for only 2 months now, yet he'd had more near-death scenarios then he'd had in his time when he'd been hunting down transgenics.

The building they were trying to construct was one of mayor Miller's newest homes. Good money came in from this job, even if it meant constructing a place for the man who had possibly more blood on his hands than Ames.

A cold gush of wind, filled with autumn leaves, brought Ames out of his thoughts. He sighed, grabbing the small elevator together with a rather robust looking man, who took a good time at staring him down.

Not that he was scared – the knowledge of being able to take out this man without breaking the sweat with him. And the fact he didn't fear lots of things.

As the elevator came to a rocky stop on the 4th floor, (making him wonder yet again how the tiny man needed so much space), he quickly stepped out together with Scruffy' as he'd come to call the guy in his mind.

Grabbing his tools, he went to the part of the floor in which he was employed for the day, and started his work. Nothing eventful happened for the first two hours, until he suddenly heard a cry of help coming from the bottom floor. Stopping his work temporarily, he heard someone shouting Everyone, get down here, now!

It took him only minutes to get down, and he went to the spot where everyone had gather. Several shocked gasps same, and he pushed himself forward. And even he had to gasp at the sight that greeted him.

Two of the construction site workers were laying on there back, their fingers obviously cracked into and awkward angle, and their chests exposed, crosses carved into them, blood seeping from the wounds.

The wall behind them was also almost his undoing, as he read the words, obviously written in the men's blood, judging by the red colour.

Fe'nos'tol, traitor.

He dropped the tool he was holding onto the ground, completely oblivious to the shoutings of calling an ambulance that were around him. He re-read the words again, wanting them to be a figment of his imagination.

But he knew, by the wild beating of his hard in his chest, that they weren't.

It was starting to seem like the past would never leave him alone.

=-=

A/N: Sorry you didn't get to see him shirtless Amber ;). I'll just save that image for some other time then huh? :-P


	5. And so on

Chapter 4 – And so on…

Terminal City

2022

"Max, are you telling me you succeeded in getting shot up… Again?!" Alec's incredulous voice said as he watched Max grit her teeth while Lela cleaned out the shoulder wound she'd sustained earlier.

"Yeah, I'm just like a damn – aah – Magnet," Max hissed through clenched teeth. 

Lela smiled and threw the cloth on the table, "You're lucky that wound wasn't too deep."

"Yeah well, it beats dying. Again." Max commented breezily as Lela started dressing the wound slowly.

Alec smirked, and at Max's glare focused his attention on the bed standing in the far corner, "Any news on his situation?"

Max glanced at the bed. It was surrounded by rusty, but working hospital equipment, and the person laying in it was chained to the wall and floor with heavy shackles. Something she'd requested just for this man.

Because, when it came to Ames White, she was taking no chances.

She'd by now realized that bringing him into the city was probably one of the worst mistakes she'd ever made. Her morals and brain had, in the spur of the moment, told her the choice was right. The media couldn't suspect them of killing a government agent.

But now, looking back, she knew her decision hadn't cleared up the problem. In fact, it had made it worse. The media would not tell that a government agent had been killed, because he hadn't been. Instead, of course, the headlines in the Seattle Post would be that a 'well respected' agent had been abducted by transgenics.

"All done Max," Lela commented, snapping Max out of her thought-train. Jumping of the table, she smiled at Lela, "Thanks for the quick patch-up."

"No problem Max," The brunette answered, before walking over to the person that had been the centre of Max's attention just a few seconds before. She bended over him with a disgusted look on her face, checking if the chains were still secure.

"Don't think he's going anywhere," Max commented, pulling up a crappy metal chair next to the bed. She turned it around and sat down, allowing herself to lean on the backrest. 

"You two can go now," She said curtly, nodding to them.

Not questioning, the two X5's left Max alone with her nemesis.

She sighed, and stared at him. Ames White looked too much at rest to be a person who had killed her family. If she didn't know better, she'd say he looked like a little kid asleep. But having knowledge of what he'd done when he was awake pushed that thought straight out of her head.

For a moment, it seemed as if a wave of emotions crossed White's face, but that idea didn't seem appropriate. The man was so cold; he could not possibly feel any emotions.

But how good did she know him anyways?

***

"C'mon, we're on this plane Wendy."

She looked up at him, sighing, "Why do we have to move Ames? I thought you liked your job here!"

Damnit. She was questioning his intentions. He knew he was hurting her by moving away from the place she'd grown up in. But, as far as he could see it, there was no other way.

He roughly pushed her through the gate, dragging Ray along with him. His 5-year-old son looked up at him with confusion.

"Where are we going daddy?"

He ignored the question, instead stonily walking down until they were in the seating place. The airport was about the only place that still had some sort of decent service after the Pulse.

He felt tense knowing they could be tracking him. If they caught him trying to smuggle Wendy and Ray out of America… A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Checking his watch, he sighed, "We still have 10 minutes to go," he told his silent family.

"I don't want to go dad," Ray said, looking at the small airplane through the large window. All his mind had managed to make of the situation was that they were leaving.

"I know Ray, but -" His sentence was cut of by the familiar sound of a bell ringing for an announcement.

"Flight SQ8796 to Mexico has been cancelled. All passengers may return their tickets to get their money back."

"Ames…"

The announcement was repeated again, and his eyes widened. Without a word, he stood up to leave, yet again leaving Wendy and Ray trailing behind him.

As they walked out of the corridor, he became highly paranoid of every person in the halls. It was as if a thousand pairs of eyes were watching him.

"Ames, we need to return the tickets," Wendy insisted, turning to leave for the airline desk. He tried to grab her arm, but she just stared at him stonily.

"Please, Wendy, can we go home?" He pleaded, trying to get her to come along with him.

Wendy glared at him angrily, but, slowly, her face faded from his view…

To be replaced by a dimly lit room, where two man stood, discussing something in the shadows. His vision seemed to be blurred, and he tried to focus on the figures.

"How's he been reacting to it?" The left man asked his companion, who in answer, sighed.

"He's starting to forget, we're trying to replace his memories now."

"Too bad he took this road. Could've saved him this trouble."

"The Conclave didn't want to lose him. He's lucky to be alive."

The smaller, right man, now glanced at him and nodded, gesturing to his friend. They now approached him, and the last thing he made out before darkness overwhelmed him was the sight of a glinstering needle.

_"Feeling Pain is weakness, you do not feel pain!" Words stamped into his brain with such fierce power, he felt as if they were trying to explode his head._

_"Love is a foolish game for those who are not superior. You are superior. Do not play that game!"_

_Wendy…_

"YOU ARE SUPERIOR," The words rang through his head a hundred times, before he finally found the darkness fade away into a bright light.

***

Max grew supremely bored of watching Ames White be his unconscious self. After twiddling her thumbs for 10 minutes, she got up and started pacing around the room, fiddling with a pen. As she grew even tenser, she broke the pen and let its shattered remains fall onto the ground.

"Need anger management 452?" A snide voice came from the bed. She twirled around in surprise, finding White watching her with a look of disgust.

"I was just giving myself an idea of how to snap someone's bones. Wanna be my test subject?"

He chuckled humourlessly, moving his head as much as he could to get a clearer view of the room. Light reflected from a small metal gurney, beaming straight into his eyes. He pinched them shut, feeling as if someone had just slapped him.

_The light was bright, shining straight into his eyes. Words were whispered all around him, melting into one big blur of murmurs. Sometimes, a small sentence seeped through the mess._

_"What are we going to do with his wife?'_

**"Where's Wendy?" His own voice broke through the image for a second,**

_"We'll let her live for now."_

_Another voice invaded his senses, "Why are you asking? You killed her, remember? Sure you know where her body is."_

His eyes snapped open, but then he regained the right memory, "I knew that."

"Why you askin' then," She made a point of glaring at him for few more seconds than necessary, "You're wastin' my time."

"So leave, I'm pretty sure that will solve all your problems."

Resisting the urge to kick something, Max paced around for a few seconds, before she heard someone tapping the glass window on the door. Lela's face reflected in it, and the rather concerned expression on it was enough to make Max leave the room.

Once they were in the corridor, Max send Lela a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Lela held up the large piece of paper she'd been holding under her arm for a while up to the light. Max recognized it as being an x-ray picture… And judging from the facial outline… White's. She frowned, not knowing why her friend would want to show her this.

Until Lela pointed at a rather bright, square spot in the middle of the head. Peering closer, she could see sever small wires running through it.

"What's that?' She asked, not recognizing it as anything.

"That," Lela began, sighing deeply, "Is something I thought I'd never see again."

"Looks like some sort of metal plate," Max commented.

"It's… A chip, you could call it."

"Right, so a chip is stuck in White's brain? For what goal, exactly?'

"Well, they were testing the very same chip at Manticore," Lela paused, staring through the glass, at White, "It's supposed to suppress memories. "

"Well, he obviously needs it then." Max said, looking through the glass. White gave her his trademark smirk, and she turned to Lela again.

"Only problem is," Lela continued, grabbing a pen from the pocket of her coat, "One of the chips wires is slightly loosened."

"Meaning?"

"The memories it is suppressing are starting to get through his brain again."

"Good, let him wallow in guilt of his murders,' Max spat out.

"I don't think it's supposed to block out those memories, in fact, he knows he's murdered," Lela cringed at her own words, remembering how her brother had been caught a month earlier. He never returned, and there was no doubt left in her mind that he had an unmarked grave somewhere.

"So what is it that he isn't supposed to remember?" Max asked, almost to herself.

"Well," Lela grinned, "There's a way to speed up the process," The grin turned into a smile at the thought of how to.

"Do tell," Max said, seeing the smile on her friend's face.

"Well…" Lela started, and proceeded to tell Max the rest of the 'procedure'. At the end of it, even Max had a hint of a smile on her face too, and turned to the door again, seeing White staring at her with eyes full of disgust and hatred.

A laugh escaped her lips, and she nodded to Lela, "Let's do it."

A/N: OOOOH!! I finished! Big hugs to everyone who was forced to wait. The next chapter should be out sooner, since I've gotten quite some ideas for it and am actually starting to write to it right now (What can I say? Homework got shoved to the back today :-P)


End file.
